User talk:Gandydancer
=Personal notes= =SIII= West of Gandanthia 112,116 NewCity (borris89) 48:33:21 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 440s 440 441 442 443 444 445 446 447 448 449 449:460 new city(mitch50923) 00:36:14 from Gandanthia (speed 9) 176,0,0 8200 9697 5679 15411 449:466 sincity (sinner666) 00:42:23 from Gandanthia (speed 7 Hop Lan) 00:34:14 from Gandanthia (speed 9) 02:29:?? from New Gandanthia (speed 7, no gym) 11800 11800 11800 9600 278,0,0 449:512 Safeville (RALPH #2 of 4) 03:38:22 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 03:22:11 from Gandanthia (spd 9 Pathfinder) 551,0,0 450s 450 450:458 Groznyi(nasse-setä, only - active? 5/22/11) 00:51:55 from Gandathia (spd 6 SE) level 8 walls (5/22/11) 485,0,0 32130/9470 451 451:498 HellsGate(Demonlore) 01:07:17 from Gandathia (spd 6 SE) 206 451:502 scobyland (scoobyced) 01:07:17 from Gandathia (spd 9 Pathfinder) 516 452 453 453:439 Reflexopolis3(reflex8 - main of 6) 01:08:16 from Gandathia (YC) 1291,?,? 454 454:153 cowpoo (SirNathan - #3 of 3) 57 455 455:453 KillerX (samcmh) 00:41:55 from Gandanthia (speed 7 YC) 00:48:54 from Gandanthia (speed 6 SE) 00:33:51 from Gandanthia (speed 9) 384,0,0 87800+/80000+ 455,462 NewCity 7,0,0 3100 3100 3100 2300 455:484 M-pirical(M-rod) 1149,?,? - 2nd largest city of 9 455:491 Smartville (RALPH - #3 of 4) 00:58:49 from Gandanthia (speed 7 YC Hop Lan) 00:47:30 from Gandanthia (speed 9 Scout) 01:03:31 from New Gandanthia (speed 7, no gym) 385,0,0 37900/28500 455:499 Castleville (RALPH - #1 of 4) 03:29:25 from New Gandanthia (speed 7 YC Hop Lan MtdArch) 891,0,0 172300/101000 456 456,491 imperiumpacem (bellatorinimi) 00:57:46 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 01:07:24 from Gandanthia (spd 6 SE) 03:08:10 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 127,0,0 4000 4000 4000 4000 (16000)(320 SE) Essentially wiped clean 2011/05/18 16:30:44, was 338 338 343 390 at 18:37:25. Net production approx 161/hr/(non-food item), fills warehouse every 24 hr & 51 min? 457 457:469 NewCity (tambor) 00:25:?? from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 44,0,0 3100 3100 3100 2300 458 459 459:457 NewCity(daithegreat) 01:30:44 from New Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 6,0,0 2300/2300 459:458 NewCity (ajkelly10) 00:28:29 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 7,0,0 459:474 Soulsociety (lokbmon) 00:25:51 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 10,0,0 3100/2300 = 11600 (193.33 YC) 459:477 IRONFIST(Shoreshark) 00:29:56 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 00:32:20 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 01:57:49 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 132,0,0 6300/5000 (23900 = 398.33*60, 478.*50, 597. * 40) Essentially emptied at 2011/05/18 15:59:12, was 261 261 285 244 at 18:16:21. Implies 913/hr, 6.9 hr to refill warehouse? 460s 460 461 461,469 NewCity (v2BadBoYz) 00:17:00, 00:18:51 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 17,0,0 3100/1810+ 461,473 NewCity (damu) 00:21:10 from Gandanthia (spd 7 Hop) 47,0,0 3100/2300 462 462:453 amato(rakadoo) 00:33:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2300/2300 462,454 NewCity 13,0,0 3100/1822+ 462:463 NewCity (SimusQa) 00:17:04 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 462:467 NewCity (GTHEMAN) 00:14:49 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 13,0,0 462:474 NewCity (kel.para) 00:20:58 from Gandanthia (YC) 00:21:46 from Gandanthia (MtdArch) 19,0,0 2300/712+ 462:483 coco-county (jooweez) 00:39:56 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 01:33:58 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 97,0,0 4000/4000 (16000 = 266.66 * 60) 462:484 NewCity (clubber) 13,0,0 3100/2300 (11600 = 193.33 *60) 462:499 Maxville (RALPH - #4 of 4) 288,0,0 17600 10600 463 463:462 NewCity (mvp47) 00:17:10 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC + MtdArch) 6,0,0 464 465 465:453 valantia (Heracules) 00:30:49 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 18, ?, ? 2300 2300 2300 2300 466 466:458 NewCity (nabeel122) 00:30:49 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2300/2300 466:465 NewCity (oaffy) 00:13:45 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2237+/1866+ 466,468 Hades (Abduxuel) 00:06:42 from Gandanthia (spd7) 43,0,0 2300/2300 466:474 Cityofthegods(Tangorlopolos) 00:16:08 from Gandanthia (spd7 YC) 01:21:07 from Gandanthia Thule (spd7 no gym) 53,0,0 4000/2300 (238.33 YC)(326 SE) 467 467:453 NewCity(lionellh) 00:29:56 from Gandanthia (spd7) 8,0,0 2300/2300 467:459 NewCity (ciaran) 00:17:20? from Gandanthia (spd7) 10,0,0 2300/2300 467:462 NewCity(daymak) 00:20:31 from Gandanthia (mounted archer - spd7, level 5) 6,0,0 2300/2300 467:468 NewCity (SirEric) 00:08:32 from New Gandanthia (speed 7, no gym) 9,0,0 2300/2300 467:482 NewCity(Cetaly) 00:32:02 from Gandanthia (spd7 YC) 6,0,0 2300/2300 468 468:444 Kyoto(Botenmaru - only) 00:39:22 from New Gandanthia (speed 9) 01:18:29 from Gandanthia (speed 9) 572,0,0 66400/5000+ 6/19 5:56 -0 468:463 Constantinople (Hercule) 9,0,0 2300/2300 468,466 NewCity(Big Johnn) 6,0,0 2300/2300 468:479 NewCity (necro7) 00:25:30 from Gandanthia (YC) 6,0,0 2300/2300 468:491 saddles (underlord -only) 01:31:31 from Gandanthia (speed 7) 00:41:04 from Gandanthia (speed 9) 02:39:?? from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 02:24:54 from New Gandanthia (speed 7 YC+Hop+MtdArch) 02:03:59 from New Gandanthia (speed 9) 398,0,0 82300/58977+ -7929/-0 (6.13 18:14) 469 469,455 Cennanera (TrinityAria) 00:27:26 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:29:38 from Gandanthia (spd 6 SE) 00:20:31 from Gandanthia (spd 9) 01:01:49 from New Gandanthia (spd7, no gym) 106,0,0 7800/1230+ 469:456 NewCity (billyk) 6,0,0 2300/2300 469:458 NewCity(INFECTEDX) 00:19:47 from Gandanthia (spd7 MtdArch) 7,0,0 2300/3100 (166.66 * 60) 469:459 britannia (lelouch) 00:16:56 from Gandanthia (spd7 YC) 23,0,0 469:462 NewCity(Artemis) 00:10:35 from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 16,0,0 2300/1479+ 469:463 Space-Cowboys(mitch50923, #7 of 8, went inactive 5/16/11) 00:09:53 from Gandanthia (spd 6) 00:34:46 from New Gandanthia (spd7, no gym) 330,0,0 12864 14231 13009 9137 469,465 NewCity(milly) 0:06:10 from Gandanthia (Olenos) 9,0,0 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 469,467 Gandathia 469:467 Gandanthia(Gandanthus - main of 3) 00:38:20 from New Gandanthia (spd7, no gym) 01:12:44 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 01:24:52 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 6, no gym) 868,0,0 Archon Spyros *Bryani Daphne Olenos *Akkladius 469:470 NewCity (Originalfox) 00:06:21 from Gandanthia (YC) 8,0,0 469,474 NewCity(ahmedkhattab) 01:06:39 from New Gandanthia (spd 7 no gym) 6,0,0 469:478 Baphometania (Lucifer - #5 of 13) 1136 469:492 HagnustownI (hagnus - sole) 00:54:57 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC + Hop + Lan + MtdArch) 02:05:53 from New Gandanthia (spd 7 no gym) 266,0,0 11800/14400 East of Gandanthia, West of New Gandanthia 470s 470 470:462 chrisfield(poorman) 00:08:43 from Gandanthia (spd 9) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd7, no gym) 10,0,0 2300/2300 zeroed at Time: 2011-05-17 18:57:56. 18 18 18 12 at time: 2011-05-17 20:28:51 1:30:55 diff implies resource accumulation ~8/hr for food @pop=10, ~12/hr for the rest. 470:463 unforgiven(mitch50923, #5 of 8, went inactive 5/16/11) 00:08?:?? from Gandanthia (spd 9) 00:14:44 from Gandanthia (spd 6) 00:29:09 from New Gandanthia (spd7, no gym) 436,0,0 66400+/45700+ 470:465 NewCity (crosbee) 00:04:44 from Gandanthia (YC) 8,0,0 470,476 Resmidero (Taquatcen -only) 00:19:10 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC+hop+Lan) (obsolete?: 00:24:09 from Gandanthia (spd 9)) 00:57:47 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) 01:07:32 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, YC+Jav+Mtd Arch) 9600/7800 187,0,0 470:480 NewCity (DYLAN) 6,0,0 2300/2300 470:432 Gribovo (MrDefault - 3 of 5) 00:59:52 from Gandanthia (spd9) 572,1,208 84000/365700 471 471:442 new city (smokeyjoe-III) 00:42:53 from Gandanthia (scout) 00:53:05 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 238,0,0 17028 17155 17170 11800 471:461 grandturrino(mitch50923, #6 of 8, went inactive 5/16/11) 00:15:37 from Gandanthia (spd 6 SE + Lan) 00:08?:?? from Gandanthia (spd 9) 00:28:35 from New Gandanthia (spd7, no gym) 352,0,0 22124+/60036+ 471,464 NewCity 00:22:52 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 6,0,0 471:466 NewCity (YENDORYELIAB) 00:04:55 from Gandanthia (spd 7 MtdArch) 6,0,0 471:476 NewCity (Manny) 12,0,0 2300/2300 At 2011-05-17 01:05:47 Gandanthia Thule wiped out 17 YC of Lucifer deployed in support here by from Lucifer's nearby Baphometania(469,478). Also plundered (2300 2300 2300 1727 - 94% efficient) its resources to zero. At 2011-05-18 19:52:31 after 42:46:44 its resources were 513 513 513 256. Indicates Wood/gem/stone production of 12/hr ea. and net food production of 6(actually,5.98)/hr. 2300/12= 191:40:00 to fill warehouse, twice that (16 days) to fill granary to 2300. 472 472:468 NewCity (Isis) 00:06:42 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 13,0,0 472:477 NewCity (SouLRi) 6,0,0 2300/2300 472:481 NewCity (nack - only) 00:44:38 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7 YC no gym) 7,0,0 3100/2300 472:482 Heliopolis (Heliopolis - only) 00:48:30 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7 YC + Jav no gym) 00:32:23 from Gandanthia (spd 6 YC) 00:26:09 from Gandanthia (spd 9) 01:44:17 from New Gandanthia (spd 7 YC no gym) 103,0,0 5000/4000 (19000/60=316.67) 473 473:445 New_Beginning (reflex8) 33,0,0 473:450 TempleZ(XingXu) 00:38:23 from Gandathia (spd 6 YC+Hop+Lan+MtdArch) 00:36:58 from Gandathia (spd 6 YC+Hop) 00:29:52 from Gandathia (spd 9) 02:56:31 from New Gandathia (spd 6) 132,0,0 7800/7800 (31200 = 520 * 60) 2011-05-19 00:55:27: zeroed 2011-05-19 13:04:45: 2527 2527 2466 2609 .......... 12:09:18=12.155/hr ..................... 208..208..203..215/hr ie, granary fills in approx 36.25 hr 473:455 NewCity(Sneakysloth) 00:47:54 from New Gandathia (spd 7 YC some gym) 02:03:22 from Gandathia Thule (spd 7 Jav no gym) 46,0,0 2300/3100 (10000 total)(166.66 YC) 473,469 NewCity 6 473,463 NewCity(LordMario) 15 474 474,462 NewCity (Scorpion55) 0:12:47 from New Gandanthia (Spd 7) 9,0,0 3100 3100 3100 2300 474,463 NewCity(dragonfire69) distance: sq rt of 2 (1.414)? nb: 6*60+18=378 sec 1.414/9=0.1571111... .157111.../378=0.00041563786 units of distance per second per unit of speed, .024938271605 units of distance per minute per unit of speed (maybe) 00:06:18 from New Gandanthia (Spd 9, no gym) 8,0,0 2300/2300 474:474 NewCity (BORICUA) 00:52:13 from New Gandanthia (Spd 7 Mtd Archer) 11,0,0 2300/2300 474:479 NewCity (distroyer) 01:??:?? from Gandanthia Thule (Spd 7) 10,0,0 2300/2300 474:487 NewCity (xavias) 01:06:54 from Gandanthia Thule (Spd 7) 37,0,0 2300 2300 2158 0 475 475,457 Chiswick(Parthenion-Main of 2; inactive) 00:26:40 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC Jav) 1:56:38 from Gandanthia? (spd 7?) 0:40:00 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 01:49:55 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym YC+Jav) had 100 Snares, so I knocked wall to zero 562,0,0 66400/31300 6/19 5:27 -0 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 475,464 New Gandathia Archon Ikaros Moros *Atoron *Kelaino Aiode (Legendary) 00:14:45 from Gandanthia (spd 7, Jav + Mtd Arch) 01:10:41 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 475:480 NewCity(Serenity) 00:28:35 from Gandanthia Thule (speed 7 no gym) 37,0,0 3100/3100 475:481 NewCity (Milan) 00:24:09 from Gandanthia Thule (speed 7) 00:25:55 from Gandanthia Thule (spd9, no gym) 9,0,0 3100/2300 (193.33 YC) 475:482 NewCity(vinnymacca) 8,0,0 2300/2300 East of New Gandanthia, West of Gandathia Thule 476 476:459 NewCity(tezzatezbowd) 00:22:30 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 476:464 NewCity (tatoo - inactive) 8,0,0 distance: 1 from NG 00:04:27 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) nb: 4*60+27=267 sec 1/9=0.11111... .1111.../267=0.0004161 units of distance per second per unit of speed(maybe) 00:05:43 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) nb: 5*60+43=343 sec 1/7=0.142857142857... .142857.../343=0.0004165 units of distance per second per unit of speed(maybe) 00:16:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 2300/2300 476:466 NewCity (Player: Macfudd - inactive) 00:26:57 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2300/2300 476,473 Sparta (Jian) 13,0,0/ 476:485 tatoowi(Blade123) 00:40:53 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC + Hop + Lan) 00:44:09 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC + Hop + Lan + Jav) 00:42:27 from Gandanthia (spd YC + Jav + MtdArch) 00:47:42 from Gandanthia (spd 6) 00:55:11 (was 01:08:59) from Gandanthia (mounted archers) 00:33:01 from Gandanthia (spd 9) 01:01:28 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 6, no gym) 02:00:09 from Gandanthia Thule (spd ? mounted archers, no gym) 02:00:?? from New Gandanthia (spd ? mounted archers, no gym) 743,0,0 146400/23500 477 477:453 NewCity(markos) 7,0,0 477:456 NewCity (mason) 00:47:08 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 7,0,0 477,459 NewCity (RogueSword24) 00:23:57 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 8,0,0 2300/2300 477:461 NewCity(Player: Shinamori) ? from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300/2300 477:466 MatriXCore (TrunksNeo) 00:57:26 from Gandathia Thule (spd 7 jav, no gym) 00:16:10 from New Gandanthia (Spd 7) 4000/2300 (14300 = 238.33 * 60) 54,0,0 477,469 Alpha(Balrog) 00:17:28 from Gandanthia (YC spd 7) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 165,0,0 5000/5000 400 SE 333.33 YC 477:476 NewCity (buchan) 00:05:43 from Gandathia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 17,0,0 477:487 NewCity (erebus) 01:03:07 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 6,0,0 2300/2300 478 478:448 mithrandia (KRONOS) 00:35:57 from Gandanthia (Spd 9) 01:33:02 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 66,0,0 4000/4000 (266.67 YC) 478,455 bluntville (smokeyjoe-II) 00:54:13 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 00:42:10 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) 00:31:45 from Gandanthia (Spd 7) was 00:57:09 from Gandanthia (Spd 7)? 00:37:03 from Gandanthia (Spd 6) 02:30:00 from Gandanthia (spd 4?) - Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty 326,0,0 57613+/79466+ 478:458 NewCity(kastor) 00:38:20 from New Gandanthia (Jav) 44,0,0 478:465 NewCity (Tibor) 00:19:31 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300/2300 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 478,476 Gandathia Thule Archon Europa Hypatos *Eupheme (Legendary) 478:475 NewCity (Enforcer) 6,0,0 2300/2300 478:477 Anti-Me(PoisonIvy-I) 00:05:43 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 00:51:16 from Gandanthia (mounted archer - spd ?) 367,0,0 84014+/60600+ 478:481 NewCity (sdsd) 00:28:35 from Gandanthia Thule (Jav, no gym) 00:33:20 from New Gandanthia (spd 6, no gym) 14,0,0 2300/748+ East of Gandanthia Thule 479 479:426 MedupolisWavre (Medusa) 01:36:28 from Gandanthia (jav) 129,0,0 800+/800+ 479:450 EspartaVIII(LeonidasIII) 00:39:27 from Gandanthia (lancers) 00:41:45 from Gandanthia (ordinary troops - speed 7) 17,0,0 2300/693+ 479,459 NewCity 00:29:17, 00:27:07 from Gandanthia (speed 7) 00:31:38 from Gandanthia (speed 6) 2:08:04 from Gandanthia (With Diplomat - speed 4) 00:36:36 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 267,0,0 25900/25900 Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty 479,460 NewCity 8,0,0 - reduced to zero loyalty, no effect 479:462 SHAN-RAH(SHRAIDER) 00:23:40 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:25:34 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 15,0,0 2300/1000+ 479:466 NewCity (YOYAGESA@YAHOO) 00:25:34 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 8,0,0 479:470 NewCity(Freaky) 00:34:46 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 00:27:03 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 9, no gym) 00:39:47 from Gandanthia (javs & mounted archers) 8,0,0 2300/1936+ 479:475 Anti-We (PoisonIvy-II) 00:08:05 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 00:27:07 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:29:17 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC+Hop+Lan+Jav) 01:06:54 from New Gandanthia (spd 7 YC+Hop+Lan+Jav) 319,0,0 80000/161000 479:478 NewCity (kevst) 00:12:47 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7 no gym) 16,0,0 2300/693+ 479:479 NewCity (albaneagra) 00:35:43 from Gandanthia (YC + Jav + Mtd Archer) 39,0,0 4000/5000 (283.33 YC) 479:487 NewCity(FunkyMunky) 00:49:06 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7 Jav) 6,0,0 2300/2300 479:491 NewCity(Beda) 01:25:55 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7 YC+Jav) 6,0,0 2300/2300 480s 480 480:429 Jenus6(Jenus - 7 of 9; active) 01:07:38 from Gandathis (pathfinder) 951,1,74 191300/191300 480:445 NewCity(keri) 8,0,0 2166+/2166+ I fled his hero 6/14, no army, so this area not being actively plundered? Then why not 2300/2300? 480:475 NewCity (ragu) 7,0,0 480:491 NewCity (rik2) 6,0,0 2300/2300 481 481,464 Silver (Silverhawke -only, inactive) 00:34:18 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 00:47:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 219,0,0 25900 25900 25900 45700 482 482:464 NewCity (paulthekille) 00:40:00 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 8,0,0 2300/2300 482:468 NewCity (ReKosixIV) 00:35:50 from (New Gandanthia)? (spd 9, no gym) 7,0,0 482:469 NewCity (DEMRAHC) 00:35:50 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 9, no gym) 8,0,0 482:472 NewCity (wafiUsername) 00:32:20 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 17,0,0 482:482 NewCity (MetanFetamin) 00:32:03 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 6,0,0 2300/2300 483 483,441 ganjaland (smokeyjoe-main of 2) 00:56:15 from Gandanthia (Lan) 01:02:30 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC or Hop) 01:07:30 from Gandanthia (spd 7 Jav) 01:12:55 from Gandanthia (spd 6 SE) 01:45:28 from Gandanthia (mounted archer) 02:03:03 from Gandanthia (bat ram) 02:37:30 from Gandanthia (cat) 00:50:29 from Gandanthia (scout) 02:19:10 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 775,0,0 62690 62573 62660 63775+ 483:447 NewCity(thanelawshaw) 01:47:22 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 15,0,0 2300/2300 483:475 NewCity(profbirtch) 00:29:09 from Gandanthia Thule(YC Jav MtdArch no gym improvement) 47,0,0 4000/2300 483:478 NewCity (Hawk007) 00:30:47 from Gandanthia Thule(YC Hop Jav MtdArch, no gym improvement) 47,0,0 17600/6300 (=59100)(985 YC) 6/13 5:10:29 12650 12650 1350 6/19 5:10:45 12294 9486 8838 6300 483:459 chinno 00:49:01 from New Gandanthia(Hop + MtdArch) 82,0,0 4000/4000 (16000 = 60*266.67) 483:484 NewCity (St.Rom) 12,0,0 2300/2300 483:485 NewCity (vahşi) 17,0,0 2300/1812+ 483:486 NewCity(daneszz) 01:03:54 from Gandanthia Thule(Jav) 6,0,0 484 484,454 NewCity (Deuswater) >1 485 485:455 Trvaanplace (vaan) 00:44:?? from Gandathia (spd 7) 21,0,0 3100/3100 485:476 GwigOnan (fooboo) - exactly 7 squares from GT 00:40:00 from Gandathia Thule (spd 7 Jav no gym) 63,0,0 6300/5000 (23900) (398.33 YC) 485:478 NewCity (Junius) 6,0,0 2300/2300 486 486:455 Buckingham(Buzzer) 33,0,0 2495+/1695+ 486:473 Thedogsdoodars(Terrybandit) 00:48:50 fom Gandathia Thule (spd 7 no gym) 00:56:58 fom Gandathia Thule (spd 6 no gym) 00:??:?? fom New Gandathia (spd ? no gym) 97,0,0 3100/3100 (206.67 YC)(248 SE) 486:481 OpusMaximus (MarcusNikolas) 00:53:55 fom Gandathia Thule (spd 7 no gym) 13,0,0 2300 /2300 487 487:466) landsofdispair (frodo) 01:16:53 from Gandathia Thule (spd 6, no gym) 01:09:32 from New Gandathia (spd 7, no gym) 00:38:10 from Gandathia (spd 7) 00:44:31 from Gandathia (Spartan Elite) 73,0,0 4000 4000 4000 5000 488 488:454 sickwidditt(bradbrad-main of 2) 00:39:22 from Gandanthia (spd 9) 01:25:13 from New Gandanthia (YC + Hop +Jav + MtdArch) 01:33:44 from New Gandanthia (Hop + Lan +Jav no gym) 640,0,0 25900/25900 6/19 21:37 [5380 488:469 NewCity (dilljoshalf) 01:09:46 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 7,0,0 2300/3100 (~167 YC) 488:473 Pseudopolis(Plutarch-II) 00:59:40 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 00:42:11 from Gandanthia (YC + Hop) 01:30:22 from New Gandanthia (YC + Lan) 185,0,0 5000/5000 333.33 YC 400 SE 488:479 Lernea (Noirceur) 00:59:40 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7 YC) 30,0,0 3100 3100 3100 3100 488:488 NewCity (Hothead22) 21,0,0 3100/2300 (11600 = 193.33 *60) 489 489:459 sickwiddittII (bradbrad) 01:38:19 from New Gandanthia (spd 7 YC no gym) 72,0,0 3100/3100 (206.67 YC) 489:473 Plethora (Plutarch-I) 01:05:10 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7 no gym) 01:16:01 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 6 no gym) 01:30:48 from Gandanthia (SE+BR) 00:44:12 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 00:47:44 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC+Hop+Jav+Lancer) 00:35:42 from Gandanthia (Scout) 01:19:33 from Gandanthia (spd Hop+Mounted Archer) 01:05:10 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 01:13:59 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) 640,0,0 31300/31300 (2086.67 YC)(2504 Hop) 489:485 AncientMyth(AncientMyth) 01:21:13 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 566,0,0 17085+/16291+ 490s 490 490:423 bullgor(bullgor - apparently active) 307,3,1736 9684+/9930+ 490:446 NewCity (apeman) 02:01:44 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, mtd arch) 17,0,0 2300/2300 490:451 NewCity(debeaut) 01:53:?? from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 6,0,0 2300/2300 491 491:485 NewCity (shellethe) 16 492 493 493:470 Kabelvåg (ivers) 00:41:?? from Gandathia (pathfinder) 768,?,? 494 494:465 Celondim (MadDeva-II of 2; active 5/20/11) 00:53:05 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 228,0,0 9600/11800 494:474 KORTVIKA (ivers) 00:54:57 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 255,0,0 45700 45700 36162 14400 (-7816 5177 2345) (-[ 6020 4228 2742 1147]) 494:489 Pontia (Xenothos) 366,0,0 owns oasis-F at 496:487 25900/25900 6/18 21:24 -2500...2500 -8900...8200 -2700...2500 495 495:484 SkyCity (spitfire - only) 01:47:22 from Gandeathia Thule (spd 7 no gym) 192,0,0 14400/7800 (51000 = 850 * 60) 496 496,456 NewCity(hushann) 9,0,0 2300/2300 496:467 VAAGAN (ivers) 00:59:21 from Gandathia (mixed spd 7) 00:46:10 from Gandathia (pathfinder) 593,0,0 42999 42999 42999 47499 497 498 498:427 1st-LEGION (augustus1) 01:44:34 from Gandathia (spd 7 YC) 05:02:26 from Gandathia Thule (spd 7 YC no gym) 222,0,0 14064+/8265+ 17600/11800 498:458 Lorien(MadDeva-I of 2; active 5/12,5/20/11) 373,0,0 499 500s 500 501 502 503 503:451 Πέος (Zein - main of 2) 01:19:32 from Gandathia (spd 7 YC + Hop) 01:04:15 from Gandathia (spd 9 Pathfinder) 03:22:02 from Gandathia Thule (spd 7 no gym) 455,0,0 55100/31300 504 504:441 Ashford(Missyuffie) 01:32:17 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 115,0,0 4000/4000 (266.67 YC) 505 505:421 kalymnos (kalymnos) 02:13:31 from Gandanthia (YC Jav Hop) 02:24:14 from Gandanthia (SE) 03:05:27 from Gandanthia (mtd archer) 381,0,0 37900/37900 505:450) Legend (PhoenixMarco - #2 of 7) 01:24:16 from Gandanthia (YC) 01:38:19 from Gandanthia (SE) 486,0,0 80000/80000 506 506:451 μουνί(Zein - 2 of 2) 01:32:09 from Gandanthis (spd 7 YC Hop Lan Jav) 109,0,0 9600/9600 507 507:435 rabbitpoo (SirNathan - #2 of 3) 220,0,0 31300/21400 507:447 1stDvCommander(PhoenixMarco #3 of 7) 437,0,0 66400/55100 508 509 510s 510 511 512 513 514 514:441 blueFlame (PhoenixMarco - #1 of 7) 01:28:51 from Gandanthia (spd 9 pathfinder) 819,0,0 94400 94400 94400 14400 535 535:352 Chickenpoo (SirNathan - #1 of 3) 561 =Latest activity= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mythopolis Wiki! * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! *A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. ...feel free to write to us through our -- Sannse